I never knew?
by shootingmelons
Summary: Kid is developing feeling for Crona after spending alone time with her. He freaking out? But how does Crona feel about him? Read to find out (Kid/Crona (ps Crona is a girl or a least to me so she's a girl in this story (Please no hate.:)
1. Why you do this?

It was just a normal day in death city Nevada Kid was just his room Patty and Liz had went shopping he was bored he already made everything symmetrical I his home so he had already called everybody they were all too busy. Maka and soul were off on a mission. Blackstar and Tsubaki were training. There was one person he hadn't ask so he could ask Crona. Although he did know her know that we'll he did know if he should. Would she be comfortable with it just being him and her. We'll this could be good for them they could get to know eachother better . She'll be more comfortable around him plus he won't be alone. She didn't talk much but hey being with Crona would be better than being alone. He pick up his phone and dialed her number and a minute later she pick up. "Hello." Said Crona " Hey um Crona you wanna come over to place and hangout?" Asked kid " Umm we'll Maka be there?" She asked "No it would be just you me

you see Maka is on a mission with soul." He explain " We'll um okay." She said not knowing what else to say" Okay then see you then." Said kid Crona was coming over he didn't know what to do they've never been alone together. Oh god what had done this was going to be awkward. What could do he couldn't cancel he did want hurt her feeling after all he was a gentlemen . Just then he heard her at the door. He open and said" Oh hi Crona please come in." She nodded and came in and sat down on the couch. Kid sat next to her it was quite yep just as he suspected this was going to be a quite evening. But he could at least try to get know her. " So um Crona what do you wanna do?" He asked " I don't know know how deal that." Said Crona " You know let's just watch movie." Said Kid he turned the tav on he put on a movie.

The movies was playing it was hilarious master piece but he wasn't focusing on the movie. He was focusing on the beautiful view next to him. Crona was laughing she had a adorable laugh he loved her laugh. It so sad that she did do it often. Such a beautiful girl like her deserved to be happy. wait beautiful he thought did he just call Crona beautiful. I mean he always thought she was kind cute but beautiful. That was a word for symmetrical thing and she wasn't symmetrical. Yet something about her was driving him crazy. She looked so cute and seem to really enjoy the movie. God he was so happy that she was so into the movie and didn't notice him starring at her.

Why was just noticing these thing how blind could he be. Yep he was developing a crush on Crona. Yep the son of lord death himself has a crush on the daughter of the witch medusa. He couldn't tell anyone how would Crona react, what would his father think. There's were to many thing on the line he had to keep it secret at least till he know how she feels about him. How did she feel about him did she even consider him a friend? He needed to stop think about her and enjoy the he couldn't it was killing him not knowing how she felt about him. God dam Crona why did she have to do this to me? He needed to stop think about her and watch the movie but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. It was like she casted a spell over him maybe she did after all she half witch considering that her mother is medusa.

All though he's never seen her use magic not even when there were fight maybe magic skips a generation. Dam why couldn't he stop thinking about the pink hair girl or least he thought it was pink. It was like a pinkish purple color was pink or purple he didn't know. All he knew was this asymmetrical girl has some how made him fall for her. How did it happen yet something else he couldn't yet understand. He barley knew anything about her yet his developing these feeling this wasn't like him at all. Just then the movie ended which Kid didn't pay much attention too. "So Crona I guessing you liked the movie."said Kid "Um hmm did you like the movie?"She asked quietly God she was cute he thought and the answered "Um yeah it was a good movie." he said even though he didn't pay really watch and spend the whole time looking at Crona. After a while Kid was finally able to sake Crona some question being careful not to getting to personal. Her answer was short and honest.

"it getting late I should be getting back."she said looking a bit sad. "Well then I walk you home I would feel awful if I let you walk home alone and anything happen to you."said Kid Just the Ragnarok popped out "There need you reaper boy I wont let anything happen to her so well be leaving 3 stripes."He said The kid broke down"Your right Im asymmetrical, garbage, I don't deserve to live kill put me of my misery kill me. There nothing lower than me Im the garbage theta garbage look is like oh that garbage." he sobbed "Um I don't think your garbage."said Crona "Really he got up." and wiped his tears "Yeah garbage smells bad and you smell good."she blushed "Oh well , um sorry about that my apologizes and just so you you smell good too." he said Blushing. They said there good byes and Crona walked off. Crona went in her room and went to her bed she smiled and hugged her pillow. She didn't know why but kid made her feel this strange new feeling and she like it. She hoped it wouldn't go she was gonna have a good nights rest.


	2. Truth or dare and what is a crush?

Everybody was at Maka and soul house they were all talking. But kid wasn't focusing on them but on Crona he could help it she was just so adorable. Every since that one day he couldn't get his mind off her. "Kid." Said Maka which is when he snap back to reality "Huh." He said "You okay you kinda zone out there are you okay?" Asked Maka " Yeah I was think about something ( or someone)" he said " What where you think about?" Asked Maka " (Crona) um I was just thinking that the painting in my house is slanted to 8 more centimeters to the right." He lied " Oh okay ." She smiled " Hey who wants to play truth or dare?" Asked Blackstar everbody said yes. "Okay Blackstar truth or dare?" Asked soul "

The almighty Blackstar chooses dare." Said " I dare you kiss Tsubaki." Said Soul smirking " Oh it that's all the almighty Blackstar can handle that." He said he kissed Tsubaki and she kissed him back. " We'll um Maka truth of dare?" He asked " Truth." She said " Do you like Soul as in more than a friend?" Asked Blackstar. " Um we'll you see I kinda um we'll i ." She said blushing " Come on spit it out." Said Blackstar " Fine I do like soul as more than as friend." Said Maka " Really? " asked soul smiling and blushing " She nodded looking down so he couldn't see her blush. He lifted her head " You know you look cute when blush and you know what else ?" Asked soul looking her in her eyes " what? She asked " I like you too." He kissed her and she kissed back after awhile they pulled apart

" We'll now that's done can we continue the game." Asked Blackstar ". Okay liz truth or dare?" Asked Maka " Dare I dare you to kiss your crush?" Said Maka Liz then turn to kid and pulled him toward her lips and kissed him. Seeing this broke Crona's heart it was too painful to watch. Why did this hurt so much why is that she wish that she be the one doing that kid. She didn't even though what the was. Was that a kiss she heard Maka say to kiss her crush so that must be a kiss. But what's a crush? Liz seemed happy about it but kid was hard to read her was alway so emotionless unless it had to due with symmetry. " Okay then Tsubaki truth or dare?" Asked Liz " Truth." She said. " When Blackstar kissed you did you like it?" Asked Liz " a little." She said Blushing " Okay patty truth or dare?asked Tsubaki " Dare!" Said Patty " I dare you to prank call Maka's dad." Said Tsubaki patty calls spirit " Hello ." Said Spirit " Hello sir I'm calling to tell you that donkey is being deliver soon." Said Patty " Donkey I didn't order no donkey." He said " Oh sorry Sir of course you didn't order a donkey you order 8." Said Patty " what I order no donkeys." He said

" So they should be there by tomorrow have a good day." Said Patty then she hanged up " Soul truth or dare?" Asked patty " Dare ." Said soul " I dare you switch your clothes with kid." Said Patty " Patty but his clothes is unsymmetrical." Said kid " This so uncool but backing down of dare is too so come on kid." Said soul dragging kid " What no no Please for love symmetry don't do this." Said kid as he was being dragged away. Crona thought he look cute being dragged away and begging like that . A few minutes later Soul came out wearing kids suit. " Kid get you ass out here." Said soul "No I'm so unsymmetrical I will not go out there like this I can't even look at myself." Said kid " Come on and get out or I will ruin your symmetrical suit." Said Soul " Fine just brace yourself it's a horrible site." Said Kid coming on in soul clothes " Kid calm down you look fine you look cute." Said Liz " Cute look at me everything about this is unsymmetrical even the headband! Yelled Kid

" Okay we'll then Crona truth or dare? " asked Soul " dare." Said Crona " Dare are you sure ? (Crona nods) okay I dare you to u... " Hey um guys don't you guys think it's getting kinda late." Said kid trying to protect Crona from whatever twisted thing soul was thinking of Luck for him it was getting late. " Oh your right we'll you all guys should get going." Said Maka Blackstar and Tsubaki left. " Hey Patty , liz you guys go home without me I gonna take Crona home." Said Kid " Really why?" Asked liz out of jealousy " We'll it's late and Crona should go home alone something could happen to her." Said Kid " Why can't Maka take her home?" Asked Liz " Because Maka already home and it unfair for her." Said Kid " Okay then let's go patty." Said liz in a sad tone and they left " Okay Crona let's go." He said extending his arm she hesitated but then took his arm in hers. They walked it was quite but then Crona broke the Silence. " What's a crush?" Said asked quietly " What?" Said kid " We'll I heard Maka told say to kiss your crush to Liz and then she did what I'm guessing is a kiss to you which makes you her crush but I still don't understand what a crush is." Said the pink hair girl Kid didn't know what to do her never heard her talk so much but the he decide to answer her question " We'll you see a crush is when you like you more than a friend and wants to be with in a romantic kind of way." Said Kid "Oh um Kid ." Said said "Yes Crona." Said kid " Do you have a crush on anyone." Asked Crona she didn't know why but she wanted to know " Um we'll yeah I do have a little crush on this one girl." He said hoping she wouldn't get it was her " Oh." She said as her heart sank

They arrived at her room in the DWMA they said there goodbyes and kid went off and Crona went to her corner and hugged her pillow this time the feeling that she got from Kid brought her pain what wrong her she thought. "Stupid striped boy on your mind god damn it Crona forget about him he a OCD idiot!.yelled Ragnorak " I can't evertime I'm with Kid I get these feeling but I just got this new one and I don't know how deal with it." Said Crona " You really are a moron." Said Ragnorak before going back to into body

**Please Review**


	3. Who like who?

Crona was sitting her room she couldn't stop thinking about who did kid have on crush on. Whoever it was she is so lucky. "She most likely perfectly symmetrical, smart , funny basically everything I'm not ." thought Crona Then she heard a knock on door " Hey Crona it's Maka can I come in?" Asked Maka " Yes it's open by the way." She said Maka came in and sat right next to Crona on her bed." You remember when we were playing truth or dare and I sad I like soul and he kissed me." Said Maka " Yeah ." Said Crona " Well me and him are together now." Said Maka "That's great Maka can I asked you something?" Asked Crona " Of course Crona you can ask me anything ." said Maka " We'll um do you know who Kid likes?" Asked Crona nervously rubbing her arm " We'll he's never told me why the sudden interest in Kids love life." Asked Maka " No reason I was just Curious." She lied

" Oh okay so anything else you wanna ask? "Asked Maka "No that's all." Said Maka then She got a text " What wow we'll Crona I guess I know who he likes now." Said Maka " Who and how did you find out?" Asked Crona " It's Liz and I know because she text me that her and Kid are dating." Said Maka " Kid as in Death the kid." Said Crona shocked " Yeah how many Kids do you." Said Maka " We'll that depends do mean like little kids are people with the name Kid?" Asked Crona " The name." Said Maka " Then I only know one." said Crona

" Wow everybody has somebody we'll except for you and Patty." Said Maka Just then She got a text " Never mind it's just you." Said Maka " So now I'm the only the one whose alone like always." Said Crona " Don't worry I'll always be here for you." Said Maka " Thanks Maka ." Said Crona Just then Crona got another text "Crona.., " said Maka like a little girl who wanted a new toy "Let me guess it's soul we'll just go to him." Said Crona " Thank you." She said before running. Now just like before she was all alone.

Liz was Kid crush then why didn't he say anything when she kissed him? She asked herself then she got up and went to library if she was gonna be alone she needed book so she wouldn't into madness. She looked through the selves she was looking until she found something that interested her the book had no title but it had a black Rose on skimmed through the first pages and it seemed rather interesting so she decide check it out. Then she went back to her room and read it. The character seems to similar to her friends and herself. There was a smart one who was also tough and brave, a cool one, a cocky one, an overly happy one, a nice and calm one, a nice kinda scared cat one and a shy timid one. It was like somebody rewrote her story. Except in book character that remind her of kid actually likes the character that reminds her of herself. She didn't understand why but the thought of her kid made feel this weird feeling and always brought a smile to her face. She had gone to bed it was getting late and she had school tomorrow. So she put the book on her desk and went to bed and fell into a deep slumber

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with kid<p>

He couldn't believe that he was Liz's boyfriend it was an accident you see. He finally build up the courage to ask Crona out but only enough to ask her through text . He was so nervous he sent it to Liz and not Crona. Now he could tell her that it was break Liz's heart and even if he didn't like her like that he still cared about her he was his Weapon after all. "So he would try it for a bit and then let her down easy that way he wouldn't hurt her. Yeah that work hopefully but what about Crona is has he hurt her did she even care. We'll she did asked who I had a crush on that was a sign right. thought kid.

He didn't want to hurt his dear Crona or Liz. He had to talk to Crona but she was most likely fast asleep and he didn't want to wake up his sleeping beauty what kind of gentlemen would he be to wake up such a beautiful she wasn't so shy she was most likely would be taken. by for now he had to pretend to enjoy being with Liz and then when the time was right he would gently break up with her and then he and Crona could finally be together. But what if he didn't like me? What if he gets snatched up? theses horrible scenarios were running through he head over and over. He had talk to Crona before he finally snapped. He finally fell asleep

He woke when through he morning routine and then went straight to Crona he went there he heard laughing one was Crona's adorable laugh and the other was some random knocked on the door "Come in."she said sweetly He went in and saw Crona and Hiro. "Hey Crona and Hiro?"I said "Hi um was there something you needed ." she asked in her shy adorable tone "Um well I wanted to walk with you to school."he said nervously "Oh well Hiro was going to...but um you can walk with us if you want."she said blushing looking at ground and holding her arm. "Um sure." said kid Since when did Hiro and Crona get close. thought kid.

They walked to class and they all was he worried it was Hiro all though Crona is a sweet girl. She would care that he was just the schools errand boy. They seemed friendly enough. He was happy she was making more friends but why he did like that it was a guy friend. Why was he worried there was no way his sweet Crona could fall for Hiro they were just friends there was no reason for jealously. But why was he there so early? He wondered "Was he trying to put the moves on his poor sweet innocent Crona. He better or not or he was a dead man that pervert better not try anything. Nothing would happen Ragnoark wouldn't let it that thought calmed him done a bit but he still would be on alert.

**Please review Oh and by the I wanted to create to jealousy so i just made Liz like kid and add Hiro because I couldn"t think o anyone for I Like soul with maka and Blackstar is way to crazy for her I thought Hiro was the most descent plus Hiro doesn't get enough attention so why not.**


	4. Pure soul pure love

Kid was going to deathbucks when he saw Crona and Hiro. They were drinking coffee and they were laughing. "There was no way he was that funny yet everything he saw them they were laughing together. He order his Coffee and then he walked up to them "Oh hello Crona and Hiro."He said and sat down "Oh hi Kid."she smiled "Hey Kid."said Hiro "So what are you guys doing here?"He asked hoping this wasn't a date "Well we walking around the park just talking and then we decided to get coffee."said Hiro "So is like a date?"asked Kid out of jealousy "What no were just hanging out as friends."said Crona shyly and she blushed "Blushing why is she blushing does she like him?"He thought to himself "So what are you doing here shouldn't be with Liz."said Crona in her usual quite voice"Oh well I wanted to unwind so I decide to coffee."he said "Hey Crona we should get going I have something awesome to show you."he smiled brightly "Oh okay bye kid."she said waving and gave me a small smile They left I got my Coffee and followed them I just had to know what he had show Crona.

There were walked there the streets of death city and they walked into this little shop. They walked in I followed careful for them not to see me. I hide behead one of racks of vintage clothes. They walked over to the jewelry section. "You see that Crona." He point to a amulet it had a beautiful stone on it that matched her cobalt eyes. "I was in here yesterday I saw this and it remind me of you."he said "It beautiful."said Crona "Yeah its also said that only those with the purest souls can wear it."said Hiro "Purest soul but …."But nothing I know you Crona and I you have the kinda purest soul I know. That necklace will even prove it."said Hiro The lady who owned the shop handed him the amulet and he put on Crona. It glowed it turned into purest blue. "I told you and you will hold great powers."smiled Hiro "Like what?"asked Crona "I don't know I just found about it yesterday I don't know much about it."said Hiro "New power I don't know how to deal with that what if i cant handle them what will I do then."panicked Crona "Crona please come down I thought if I proved how pure you were that you wouldn't put yourself down so much but it seemed that it didn't work."said Hiro "Hiro that really nice thing for you to do so I'll try to not put myself down for you."she smiled "Good because your great Crona and don't you ever forget it."he said ruffling her hair She giggled

Kid hate to admit it but Hiro wasn't that bad he seemed to really care for so he wouldn't let Hiro take his met her first maybe he didn't see how wonderful she was at first but now thats all he can think about. And nobody would take her way from him and Hiro were now leaving He wait a little then left too. He went straight to his laid in his bed and feel asleep.

In kid dream:

Kid was holding holding Crona in his arm there were on top of the DWMA when"Crona Im standing here looking at sunset and I realize I don't wanna be alone I need you to marry me " he said getting down on one knee" I Don't know how to deal with this."she cried tears of joy "You can deal with it by saying yes."he smiled "Yes I will marry you."she smiled and jumped into his arms. She felt so fragile like a porcelain doll. He kiss her soft pink lips. it was passionate, slow,and soft but then thing got heated up and it get got more intense little by a while they pulled apart rest there forehead together."I love you kid."she said sweetly "I love you too Crona."he said kissing her once again

end of dream

Kid woke up and smiled at thought of Crona being his wife. Oh how wonderful that would be. He go ready put on his usual attire. Fixed his bedroom making sure everything was symmetrical and then went down stairs to eat breakfast. But LIz and patty weren't there which was ate his breakfast alone and he got a text it was from crona it read "I need to talk you can I come over."asked Crona Kid read this jumped for joy and then replied with sure. "I be there soon."texted crona Thank goodness he already fix everything."he thought he was he the plate and put it some time he heard the bell ring he ran toward the door and open it and there was Crona look her usual adorable self. "Um hey Crona please come in."he said she smiled and came in he closed the door and they both sat on the couch. "So um I got this amulet and it suppose to hold these powers and I think I may have discovered one of them,"said Crona "Well what is it?"Asked "I cant tell what people are feeling for example your feeling nervous, and well these odd I sense you feel strong feeling for somebody but I don't see Liz here."said Crona

"We'll thats kinda the thing I don't really have strong feeling for Liz."admitted kid "What but you dating her."said a confused Crona "It was a mistake I meant to ask somebody else."said Kid blushing "Really who."asked Crona "Well if I tell you promise me you wont run away."said Kid "I promise but why would I run away."said Crona then Kid gentle pressed his lips against her he wrapped his hand around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck they kiss for 5 mintues then they pulled apart."said kid "I like you ."he smiled "I like you too but we cant do this your with liz."said Crona looking down and grabbing her arm he push her head up lightly "I'll break up with her your the only one I wanna be with."he said before kissed her again."You promise."she said breaking the kiss

"I promise I just need to let her down easy after all I kinda need her waist she's is my weapon after all."said Kid "okay because." she said Kid wrapped his arm around her and kisses her forehead and they watched some tv after a while Liz and patty came home "Hey Kid what is Crona doing here?'she asked "Hey liz can I talk to you in the kitchen."he asked she nodded and they headed for the kitchen "Look Liz there no easy way to say this but we need to break up."said Kid "What why?"said Liz "Look your a great weapon and your beautiful but I'm just not feeling but I hope we can still be friends."said Kid 'Okay Kid thank for being honest with me of course we can still be friends."she smiles and hugged kid Even though it hurt Liz she could knew she would get over eventually.

After the hug "Um Liz also me Crona kinda like each other."said Kid "Oh so your going to ask her out.'said liz with hurt smile "Yeah and I cant wait Crona is great person so can you please help me plan a date for us."asked us "Sure."said Liz She was hurting she had to plan a date for her ex and Crona. She didn't hate Crona but she wasn't happy to know that quite possible she could be the reason they broke up in the first place. After there little talk Kid went back to Crona and liz went up stairs "So um Crona would you like go out tomorrow."asked Kid blushing "sure."she said blushing after a while "I think I should go now."said Crona "I'll walk you home."said Kid "No you don't have to your already home I don't want you have to walk me home just for you to have to come back."said Crona "Okay can I least walk you to the door? he asked "yes since you really want to."she said he walked her to the door "Well bye Kid see you tomorrow."she said "Yeah I'll text you you details later okay."he said smiling "Okay."she said before walking off. He close the door and couldn't stop smiling he was going on a date with Crona. He couldn't believe it the girl of his dreams actually like him life was good for Death the kid

**Please review and maybe you can give me ideas for Crona's amulet:) **


	5. Christmas with Kid

Crona and Kid and been on few dates and now they were spending christmas together. It was christmas morning and Kid was woke up by Patty shaking him and yelling "Its Christmas "and next to her was Liz. "Okay Im up."Said Kid he was in black shirt with a skull and pajama pants with multiple skull on and patty were in matching red strapped night gowns with white dots on it with matching white dots. "Did you guys wake up Crona."asked Kid "No we saved theta job for you."said Patty Kid got up and went into the guess room Crona was he open the doorknob slowly and quietly. He walked in and saw she looked so peacefully like an angel he didn't want to wake her up but Patty and Liz wanted to open the presents and it be rude to open them without was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with jack skeleton on and and matching pajama pants He light shook her. She flicker her cobalt eyes open stretched her arms and yet a small kitten like yawn. "Morning sleeping beauty."he said smiling at her "Morning."she said with a small smile "Come we need go down stairs Liz and Patty really want to open their presents."said Kid grabbing her hand and pulling her hand from the bed They walked down the stair. "Okay so now that were all here I wanna go first."said Patty She went under the tree and pulled out 3 presents. Liz got some new make-up, kid got a I love symmetry mug and a new blazer. She gave Crona a writing journal and a new dark purple shirt with black sleeves it has 4 black buttons and tight.

"Okay I'll go next."said Liz she pulled out her 3 gifts. "She got Kid a new tape measure, Death bucks gift card and perfume, and Crona some new pajamas and a new book. "I'll go but I didn't have that much money for gifts are that good."said Crona "It's okay its the thought that counts."said Kid reassuring her She grabbed her gifts patty got a stuffed animal (giraffe),Liz got a new dress, and Kid got a nice dress shirt."Come on Kid it's your turn"said Liz "Okay here you guys."said Kid giving Liz and Patty there gifts Liz and patty got earrings, and bracelets , new boots, and a jacket but they were different designs. "Hey Kid where's Crona gift.'asked Patty "Oh well I have to get her gift you see its not something you wrap."said Kid he left "Crona What do you think he got you?"Asked Liz She just shrugged "Maybe he got you a car, or a giraffe."said Patty "I doubt it Giraffe where would she keep a giraffe."said Liz "I don't know."said Patty Then Kid came in "Crona close your eyes please."said Kid Crona closed her Then she heard open the door again and shut it once more "Okay you can open them now."said Kid She opened her eyes and she saw a black cat with golden eyes and 3 white stripes. "Kid you didn't have to do this is to much."said Crona "No its not I feel so bad leaving you alone in that cell but now you have company."said Kid "Thank you Kid this a amazing gift."said Crona "I also already bought you all the cat stuff so you don't have to worry its all upstair."said Kid "Thank you."said Crona "Okay now for breakfast."said Patty. Breakfast was santa pancakes, fruits, eggs, and bacon, with choice of orange juice or milk. After breakfast "Hey so what do you wanna name him."asked Kid wrapping his arm around Crona as they sat on couch with the kitten asleep on her lap"Um I don't know how about Kioshi."said Crona "That's a wonderful name ."said Kid

"Okay now come on guys lets go out side it's snowing."said Patty already ready she had red hat and gloves, a dark red long sleeve shirt, black jeans, brown coat and brown beanie, and red gloves. Liz wore a dark yellow shirt, dark blue jeans, black boots, and black coat yellow gloves. Kid went to his room and put on a black coat,back jeans,white gloves, and white shirt. Crona wore a dark purple coat, black shirt, purple jeans, and black boots, blue gloves, and they all went out into the snow."We should have a snowball fight."said Patty "Um whats a snow ball fight."asked Crona "It's when you get a clump of snow roll it into a ball and throw it at somebody"Explained Kid "Is that a punishment?"asked Crona "No It's just something you do with friend for fun."said Liz "I don't fine it fun you never make the snow ball symmetrical."said Kid "Its about how many you throw not how many are a perfect sphere."said Liz "You see this why I didn't let you guys decorate the tree you guys would ruin it."said Kid "Fine me and Patty will a have a snow ball fight why don't you Crona wanna built a snowman."said Liz walking off with Patty yo have a snowball fight "So you wanna built a snowman?"asked Kid "Okay but I've never built one before."said Crona "Don't worry Its not that hard all you have to get some snow and roll the in big spheres with at last 3 parts. "said Kid "Okay."said Crona "Lets start with the bottom part."said Kid they got some snow put together and made it perfect a sphere."Okay now we need make another one buts it has to be a little smaller."said Kid they then made one that a little smaller then they put on top of the first one. "Ok so this is going to be the head so has a be smaller then the other two."said kid Then once done with the head they put on the other snow parts.

Kid the found two twig and he to cut them to make them symmetrical made some measurement and place them on the snow man Then he got two pebble and place them on the snow and then got 8 more pebbles for the snowman's mouth."Okay so now I'm gonna go inside to get a carrot for his nose and some finishing touches for the snowman."he said He went in and then came out he placed the carrot on the snow man then he put an old scarf on it, and finally a top hat."There he's perfectly symmetrical."said Kid smiling "Wow it look nice."said Crona"Yeah we did a wonder job."said Kid"You wan go sledding."said Kid "Ok but…"I know you haven't sledded before but don't worry you"ll be with me you'll be safe."said Kid "Okay I trust you lets go sledding."said Crona "Okay just wait I' need to get my sled."said Kid he went got his sled and then went up a hill Kid sat in front and Crona sat behind hide him holding on to him "You ready?asked Kid "Yes."said Crona then they went down the hill. "That wasn't that bad now was it?"he said "yeah that was actually kinda fun can we do that again?"she asked "Why of course,"said Kid They did it a few times until Liz and patty where done with snowball fight and then they went back went by the fire to heat up and they patty and liz were in their blankets and Kid and Crona shared a blanket. They drank hot coco and cuddled. After a while "Now that we heated up lets watch a movie. They put in movie and watched as they sat on the couch. And they ate christmas cookies.

After a few movies it was time for christmas dine so they paused the was delicious everybody was full well except for Ragnarok. "Wow I never eaten this much."said Crona "Well I glad you enjoyed."said Kid After dinner they talked a bit and then they went back to finish the movie. After some time Patty and Liz got tried went up stairs. But Kid and Crona keep watching and cuddling and eventually they both feel asleep in each other arms. It was a great christmas for Crona she got gifts, a great breakfast, she built a snowman, went sledding, watched movies, ate cookies, drank hot coco, and had a great dinner. But even with all that the part that made this a wonderful christmas was that she could spend it with the person she cared most about which was none other Death They both deeply cared from one another and this is a christmas they wouldn't soon for the kitty will he was happy to with his mommy and daddy.

**Hope you have a great I might post another chapter for new years but I'm still not sure but I'll try to.**


End file.
